Inevitable
by Selitte
Summary: Su mundo ya no es el mismo, su alma se ha quebrado... su amigo desea ayudarlo, pero las circunstancias los obligarán a enfrentarse. Sus vidas se verán nuevamente envueltas en una misión, donde colocará su última esperanza en recuperar lo perdido, aunque para ello deba asumir lo que lo hundió en la oscuridad... todo eso para él será inevitable...
1. Soledad

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**INEVITABLE**_

_**Capítulo 1 Soledad **_

_Abro mis ojos con lentitud, pestañeo un par de veces para tratar de recordar donde estoy, pero la intensa luz no me permite ubicarme bien… busco algún punto de referencia, pero nada; hasta que en medio de aquella blanca soledad con dificultad logro distinguir una figura, alta y delgada, tan blanca como el paisaje. Ahí recién me doy cuenta de la nieve que cae con intensidad, llenando todo con su pureza. Vuelvo a fijar mis ojos en ella, si, ahora distingo que es una mujer, de larguísimos cabellos blancos, intensos ojos azules, un rostro tan pálido como la nieve que nos rodea y los labios morados, creo que producto del frío. Su largo vestido ondea al viento, humedeciéndose con la caída de los copos sobre él. Su mirada se fija en la mía… siento que puedo ver el mundo en aquellos profundos ojos. Unas enormes alas que emergen de su espalda intentan protegerla del intenso nevazón, sin embargo el viento se hace más intenso y sus alas comienzan a deshacerse en millones de plumas que se confunden en la tormenta con los copos de nieve. Su mano derecha se alza hacia mí y lo único que puedo escuchar es…_

—_¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

_Con desesperación intento incorporarme, pero el peso de la nieve me lo impide, solo mi mano se extiende en su dirección intentando inútilmente de auxiliarla…_

Con desesperación despertó sobre su cama. Le costaba respirar y aún podía sentir el frío sobre su cuerpo, como si realmente hubiera estado en aquella tormenta de nieve. Con impacto pudo ver en su mano derecha una pluma blanca, tan blanca como las de sus alas. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, terminó preguntándose a sí mismo.

Más calmado ya, observó con detención aquella pluma, era suave al tacto y totalmente pura, sin ninguna mancha. Decidió guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio para intentar entender más tarde qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Miró su reloj y entró rápido al baño, ya que debía cumplir con la rutina diaria que tenía junto a sus hermanos.

Desde que la normalidad había llegado hasta ellos encontrándolos sin ninguna preparación para enfrentarla, decidieron vivirla juntos para apoyarse mutuamente como los hermanos de sangre y batallas que eran. Además, él tenía claro que no habían querido abandonarlo después de lo sucedido en el inframundo, por lo que cada día se esforzaba por parecer normal y tranquilo.

Sin embargo, en su corazón ocultaba el profundo dolor de haber tenido que soportar a Hades y ver la miseria de la humanidad. Desde ese entonces su alma se había oscurecido, no producto de la maldad sino de la desesperanza, y ya no podía ver el mundo de color. "Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí", pensaba vez tras vez, obligándose a no olvidarla. Años habían pasado ya desde su última batalla, pero seguía atrapado en ese instante de su vida sin poder avanzar, no podía dejar de recordar el frío de muerte del inframundo y, a pesar de que había anhelado encontrar la calidez de su amiga June a su regreso, aquella que siempre lo consolaba en la Isla de Andrómeda, le fue imposible ubicarla, ni Athena con su cosmos la había localizado, llegando a la triste conclusión de que muy probablemente había muerto. Sin embargo, su dolor lo llevaba por dentro sin darlo a conocer a los demás, porque el pequeño rastro de su yo anterior no lo dejaba preocuparlos. Por eso todos los días tenía la misma rutina frente al espejo, ensayando su falsa sonrisa para no ser descubierto en su mentira. Así llegaba al comedor y se sentaba junto a sus hermanos sonriendo y bromeando, pero con el alma y el corazón tan vacíos como siempre.

Con sigilo Hyoga se levantó de la silla al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos y se acercó a él, sacudiéndolo por los hombros con brusquedad, intentando traerlo de vuelta al mundo. Shun, alterado por aquella acción se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, teniendo que toser repetidamente hasta que logró controlar su respiración.

—¡Hyoga! —lo reprendió.

—Al fin volviste al planeta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siempre andas en las nubes, suspirando. Nos tienes preocupados.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó asombrado. Pensaba que su farsa era perfecta, pero parecía que no.

—Claro —se metió Seiya en la conversación, con un pedazo de pan aún en la boca—. En donde andamos te quedas pegado en la nada.

Todos seguían tomando sus desayunos, mientras Shun pensaba en lo que acababan de decirle. Su tradicional sonrisa desapareció y por un segundo Hyoga, que era el que estaba más cerca de él en ese momento, logró notar cierta oscuridad en su mirada.

—Vamos, si no es para tanto —le dijo para distraerlo, dándole una palmada en su hombro.

—Dicen que los suspiros son aire que sobra por alguien que falta —habló Shiryu—. ¿Acaso hay alguien que falta en tu vida, Shun?

Las miradas de los presentes recayeron sobre su persona, expectantes a su respuesta. No sabía por qué, pero responder eso le causó cierto nerviosismo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajando la cabeza, provocando que los largos mechones de cabello ocultaran sus ojos. Aunque no respondió, todos supieron que la respuesta era afirmativa. Pero, cuando quisieron seguir su interrogatorio, como llamado por la angustia de su hermano, apareció Ikki en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensan tomar el desayuno? Hace rato que los espero afuera. Si no entro a buscarlos, no saldrían nunca.

El Santo de Fénix no vivía en la mansión, le era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo ahí debido a los torturadores recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar, ni aunque su mismo hermano intentó pedírselo accedió. Se había limitado a arrendar un departamento cerca, para mantener cierta distancia, no extrañándole a nadie su decisión.

Los cinco habían abierto un negocio con la ayuda de Saori, para mantener sus vidas y sus mentes ocupadas. Sin embargo, ella vivía en el Santuario como la diosa Athena que era. Había asumido su responsabilidad y desde ahí mantenía el equilibrio y la paz del mundo con su cosmos activo. Aunque los había eximido de vivir allí también, tenían la obligación de presentarse si se les era requerido, aunque ella prefería que al fin pudieran disfrutar de una vida normal. Sin embargo, ¿qué era una vida normal para un joven que desde niño fue entrenado y prácticamente obligado a servir como guerrero? Y esa era la tortura diaria de aquellos cinco santos que ya no tenían la obligación de cumplir con lo único que sabían hacer, proteger a su diosa y al mundo de cualquier amenaza. Ya no había amenazas, ya no había guerra, ya no había a quien ayudar o proteger… o al menos eso pensaban.

Subieron al auto de Ikki para dirigirse a su trabajo, una cafetería en el centro comercial. Algo básico pero bastante efectivo si era atendido por cuatro jóvenes apuestos, puesto que el mayor permanecía oculto, administrando el local desde la oficina. Abrían muy temprano en la mañana y ya tenían fila afuera… una infinidad de oficinistas y escolares deseosas de cruzar siquiera una mirada con alguno de los jóvenes que ahí atendían. Dada la gran afluencia, el local que estaba justo enfrente de ellos siempre terminaba cerrando. Y eso les causaba cierta culpabilidad, pero no podían hacer nada más que seguir con aquella existencia impuesta por la que, en otro tiempo, debieron proteger a costa de sus propias vidas.

Extrañamente, Hyoga se había adaptado muy bien a aquella situación, siendo siempre el primero en comenzar a trabajar, abriendo las puertas mientras ofrecía asiento a quienes desearan desayunar ahí. Con agilidad, Shiryu comenzaba a tomar las órdenes de quienes solo iban por algo para llevar en la caja registradora, mientras Seiya preparaba los cafés y servía los sándwichs o pasteles que pidieran los clientes. Shun se unía Hyoga tomando los pedidos de quienes estaban sentados, siempre con su sonrisa, que aunque era falsa, seguía siendo hermosa. Las niñas se quedaban embobadas mirándolo, sin embargo, él nunca les prestaba atención, generando un sinfín de rumores entre ellas.

Todos los días eran más o menos iguales, cerrando aquel local cerca de las ocho de la noche. Ikki los llevaba de vuelta a la mansión, donde siempre se quedaban conversando cosas triviales y sin sentido aparente. Lo que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar con sus labios era el vacío que sentían llevando esas vidas comunes, preferían hacerle creer a los demás que se sentían dichosos y útiles, pero cada uno en su habitación volvía a aquella soledad inconmensurable.

Era insólito que Shun, quien nunca deseó dañar ni siquiera al enemigo, ahora extrañara su vida como santo. Quizás si hubiera seguido de batalla en batalla no hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar ni para torturarse. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de pie en la soledad de su fría habitación, sin nadie que lo confortara. Recordó su sueño y se acercó a su escritorio, encontrando aquella pluma en su mismo lugar. Observando su pureza, tomó una decisión que hacía tiempo estaba evitando, pero que necesitaba realizar para avanzar. Tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó unos segundos a que respondieran del otro lado.

—¿Sí?

—Nii-san…

—Shun, ¿qué quieres?

—Te llamaba para avisarte que mañana partiré a la Isla.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo necesito.

—Pero debes volver en una semana. Contamos con tu ayuda en el negocio.

— Está bien.

No necesitaba más explicaciones, su hermano lo entendía perfectamente y agradecía aquella comunicación de espíritu que ambos tenían… independiente de la cantidad de palabras que pronunciaran, sabían con exactitud lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Tomada y avisada ya la decisión, se dispuso a armar un bolso donde llevar algunas cosas. Estaba ordenando unas cuantas ropas cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta.

—Pase.

—Shun, quería hablar contigo… ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Por qué estás guardando tu ropa? ¿No me digas que ya te aburriste de nosotros? —lo interrogó Hyoga, a medida que se le acercaba.

—No es nada de eso, solo iré a la Isla de Andrómeda por una semana —contestó con una apagada sonrisa. Y precisamente eso era lo que tenía preocupado al Santo de Cisne, la oscuridad que se reflejaba en las acciones de su amigo. Quizás nadie lo había notado, pero para él era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

—¿Por qué irás allá?

—Todos siempre viajan a sus lugares de entrenamiento y yo ahora necesito volver al mío.

—Es cierto —reconoció cabizbajo—. Pero en una semana volverás, ¿verdad?

—Claro —contestó de nuevo con esa sonrisa falsa.

Hyoga no pudo evitarlo, pero la tristeza en el alma de Shun le imposible pasarla por alto. Con decisión se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de lo extraño que eso le pareciera.

—Somos hermanos ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no confías en nosotros?

—Por supuesto que confío en ustedes…

—No es cierto —lo contradijo, aligerando el abrazo y sosteniéndolo por los hombros—. Shun… te conozco y sé que estás sufriendo, pero no sé por qué. Eso debes revelarlo tú para poder ayudarte.

—Gracias, Hyoga. Quizás cuando regrese podamos hablar con más calma.

Al decir aquello el Santo de Andrómeda ya no fingió, no había sonrisa en su rostro ni brillo en su mirada, era un cuerpo con el alma a punto de extinguirse. Y aunque eso preocupó aún más a su amigo, al menos la ínfima esperanza de que al fin le dijera algo le dejó el corazón más tranquilo. Una última palmada en su hombro, una sonrisa sincera, un "que te vaya bien y espero que vuelvas pronto" y la soledad volvió a su habitación. Con todo listo para el día siguiente, se acostó sin poder dormir producto de la ansiedad.

Hacía ya cinco años que no ponía un pie en la Isla, nunca más volvió después de recibir su armadura. El solo hecho de saber que no encontraría a nadie en ella le quitaban los deseos de volver a pisar aquella calcinante arena. Pero ahora, era una anhelo que precisaba ser cumplido, quizás su espíritu se calmaría un poco ahí, o al menos eso pensaba. Y es que reconocer su pasado para valorar su futuro era algo inevitable…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

No pude evitar subir esta historia, ya llevaba unos meses pensándola y necesitaba por fin empezarla…

Gracias por leer, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado…

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


	2. Aceptación

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**INEVITABLE**_

_**Capítulo 2 Aceptación**_

La soledad en su corazón le impedía disfrutar del enorme cielo azul y el profundo océano que mecía con suavidad la lancha que lo llevó hasta el pequeño muelle de la Isla de Andrómeda. Había tomado un vuelo hasta Eritrea y desde ahí arrendó una lancha que lo dejara en la isla. Se mantuvo de pie en aquel muelle hasta que la pequeña embarcación se perdió en el horizonte, la cual regresaría en cinco días a buscarlo. El cálido viento de la playa sacudió sus cabellos, aligerando un poco el considerable calor al que se había acostumbrado durante sus seis años de entrenamiento. Aquella isla que lo había hospedado por mucho tiempo y en la que había logrado crecer como persona y como santo de Athena, ahora estaba completamente desolada y aún mantenía huellas de la batalla que se había librado muchos años atrás. Caminó con pesadez al imaginar la dura contienda que debe haber tenido su querido maestro con el Santo de Piscis, y cómo, en contra de su propia voluntad, debe haber huido su amiga June por órdenes de Albiore, pues él le había encomendado su cuidado.

—Aún al enfrentar su propia muerte, usted mi apreciado maestro Albiore pensó en mí y en mi seguridad. Sabía que nosotros estábamos junto a la verdadera Athena y fue leal a sus convicciones —habló en voz alta Shun, como queriendo que sus palabras lo alcanzaran en algún lugar.

Siguió su camino hasta donde, en algún momento, debió estar el lugar en el que entrenaba día tras día bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol. Su mirada triste y melancólica miró aquel yermo desolado que no era muy distinto de donde su maestro lo hizo correr, golpear piedras y manipular cadenas. A lo lejos divisó las precarias cabañas donde alojó todo el tiempo en el que estuvo ahí y apresuró el paso para no ceder a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos al permitir resurgir tantos recuerdos que había querido olvidar.

Al llegar, casi por inercia, revisó la cabaña más grande donde vivía su maestro esperando encontrarlo como siempre al abrir aquella vieja puerta desgastada. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, una clara evidencia de abandono. Dejó la caja que traía en sus brazos con algunos víveres que le ayudarían a pasar los pocos días sobre la mesa, provocando que el polvo se levantara al contacto y por ende, este lo hiciera estornudar repetidas veces.

Esa soledad que el lugar reflejaba le dejó claro que ahí tampoco encontraría a su amiga June. No había sido capaz de regresar, por eso Saori lo había ayudado a buscarla mediante su cosmos sin obtener ningún resultado. Desde ese día, la tristeza y el hermetismo se habían adueñado de su corazón, impidiéndole aún más el poder vencer la oscuridad que estaba envolviendo su alma. Llevado por un pequeño impulso, salió de aquella cabaña y se dirigió hacia la que June usaba en aquellos años. Al entrar el escenario era exactamente el mismo, polvo y abandono. Se dejó caer en una silla, derrotado, pensando en el sufrimiento que llevó hacia aquellos que lo animaron y consolaron cuando estuvo distanciado de su hermano. Quizás nunca sabría lo que realmente sucedió con ella y eso le dañaba aún más. Volvió a ponerse de pie, entrando en la habitación de su amiga, provocando que varios recuerdos e imágenes se apoderaran de su mente. El dolor en su corazón ya era insoportable, por lo que decidió salir corriendo de ahí. Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la playa, donde ya había comenzado a atardecer por lo que decidió quedarse ahí, esperando la puesta de sol que aún recordaba como uno de los momentos más relajantes de ese extremo lugar.

_Ahí, viendo los tonos rojizos de las escasas nubes que se mezclaban con el azul del cielo, provocando una infinidad de tonos violetas, me quedé profundamente perdido entre el dolor de la pérdida que llevaba negando por cinco años y la desgarradora soledad que sentía en aquel lugar que antes había sido mi hogar. De pronto, una pluma blanca cayó sobre mi pierna, asombrándome. De inmediato alcé la vista hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y ahí, como una visión etérea, estaba ella, la mujer de mi sueño. Suspendida en el aire por esas hermosas alas blancas, acercó su mano hacia mí y mi cuerpo se movió sin que yo lo quisiera, alzando mi mano, la que se encontró con la de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus morados labios, y sus profundos ojos azules volvían a parecer tan inmensos como el mundo para mí. Las lágrimas que me había negado a derramar cayeron involuntariamente por mis mejillas como un río incontenible, volcando todo el dolor de mi alma en ellas. Ella seguía mirándome con aquella dulce sonrisa, como regalándome la oportunidad de arrancarme toda la angustia de mi corazón. _

—_¿Qué es lo que anhelas? ¿Qué es lo que te falta? —me preguntó. Su voz era suave, como si el viento susurrara en mis oídos y tranquila como el vaivén de las pacíficas aguas de un río—. ¿Acaso extrañas a tu amiga?_

_Sorpresa. ¿Por qué ella sabe eso? ¿Acaso es un ángel? Porque eso es lo que parece, un hermoso ángel que viene en mi ayuda. Pero, eso no es posible. ¿Tal vez estoy soñando como la vez anterior? Sí, eso debe ser… un sueño._

—_Sí, la extraño. ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?_

—_Lo siento. Yo no tengo el poder para devolver la vida._

_Su voz triste resuena en mis oídos. ¿Dijo "devolver la vida"? No, no puede ser. ¿Todo este tiempo negándome a creer eso para…?_

—_¿Qué pasó con ella? —pregunté para ver a dónde me llevaba mi fantasía._

—_Te siguió, pero no fue capaz de regresar._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_No puedo decir más. Pero, existe una posibilidad de que vuelvas a verla —dijo. Me soltó, y con impacto puede ver como de su mano brotaba una rama y al final de ella una hermosa manzana dorada colgaba apetitosa—. Tómala y come, así podrás cumplir tu sueño._

_La miré con desconfianza, pero estaba convencido de que todo aquello era producto de mi imaginación y quizás si le hacía caso a mi perturbada mente, podría volver a verla aunque fuera solo en mis sueños, ya que ni en ellos había vuelto a aparecer. Tomé la manzana y le di una mascada; era dulce y jugosa…_

_Abrí los ojos y estaba solo sentado sobre la arena, ni un rastro del ángel ni de la manzana. Sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que todo había sido un sueño, pero aun así parecía tan real. Me levanté rápido, ya que la noche estaba a punto de llegar y caminé con desgano hasta la cabaña de mi maestro donde había dejado mis cosas. Sin embargo, al acercarme escuché una voz y la luz encendida me provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo. ¿Acaso era cierto?_

_Casi tropezándome llegué a la puerta y al abrirla, ahí estaba ella como siempre con su ropa de entrenamiento y la máscara cubriendo su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? No me importaba, al fin ella estaba ahí, la única que siempre había sabido consolarme y entenderme. Con cautela entre a la cabaña y la vi inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia su hombro como preguntándome qué me pasaba y yo solo me limité a mover mi mano en señal de que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todo era tan extraño, pero aunque fuera un sueño, era maravilloso._

_Pasaron unos días, en los que le conté qué había sido de mi vida, las batallas en las que nos habíamos envuelto, las misiones que nos había encomendado Athena después de la última guerra y el actual trabajo que tenía junto a mis hermanos. Ella asentía y me conversaba como si nada malo hubiese sucedido. Incluso levantamos una tumba donde recordar a nuestro a maestro. Después de unos días creo que comencé a olvidar que debía volver, porque tenía que alejarme de ella de nuevo…. ¿cierto?_

Con fuerza, lo remecía por los hombros, desesperado de que hubiese llegado tarde.

—¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Despierta, por favor! —gritaba desesperado.

Al fin lo vio inhalar aire como si hubiese estado en un eterno sueño, abriendo los ojos completamente asustado. Se sentó en la cama, volteando a ver a todos lados con desesperación y se levantó con rudeza de la cama, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo. Al llegar a la sala, el polvo y el mismo abandono del primer día le corroboraban que todo había sido solo un hermoso sueño del que hubiese preferido no despertar. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, teniendo que aceptar irremediablemente la pérdida de June. Cayó rendido en una silla, mientras su amigo se acercaba sorprendido se sus acciones.

—¿Shun? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, agachándose para poder ver su rostro oculto por el cabello. Ahí recién se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, que alguien lo había despertado de aquel sueño.

—¿Hyoga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

Él negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que debía volver dentro de una semana y solo había estado tres días ahí… ¿tres? No, eso había sido el sueño. Solo llevaba un día en la isla. ¿Qué hacía Hyoga ahí, entonces?

—No entiendo qué haces aquí —dijo finalmente.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, Shun, pero ya han pasado dos semanas desde que te fuiste. Ikki estaba preocupado de qué no volvieras como habías prometido y me envió a buscarte. Estuve al menos una hora intentando despertarte. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —habló totalmente preocupado por su amigo. Ya había notado el cambio en su personalidad, la oscuridad de su mirada perdida, esa sonrisa falsa con la que intentaba engañar a los demás. Pero lo que había visto hacia unos instantes era insólito, jamás había imaginado que él sería capaz de perderse en un sueño. Además, desde que había inspeccionado la cabaña se había preguntado algo, ¿cómo había sobrevivido todos esos días sin comer, ya que la caja con los víveres estaba intacta?

—¿Dos semanas? —susurró. Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas, dejando un surco blanquecino sobre su piel—. ¿Estuve dormido dos semanas? Pero, en ese caso debería estar en la playa… ahí fue la última parte que recuerdo en que estuve…

—Estabas aquí, en el cuarto, Shun. Al menos ahí te encontré yo.

Lo vio levantarse, mirar la cabaña con incredulidad de lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué era sueño y qué era realidad? Ahora, ya no podía distinguir entre uno y otro. ¿Cómo? Si lo que había vivido junto a June en esa isla había sido tan real. Un recuerdo, una imagen, algo que pudiera comprobar que si había estado ahí, junto a él. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente y salió corriendo desesperado. Hyoga, asustado por sus acciones, lo siguió, llamándolo insistentemente para que se detuviera. Tenía miedo de que su amigo perdiera completamente la cordura en aquel lugar. Lo siguió de cerca, hasta que lo vio detenerse de golpe al borde de un acantilado y caer de rodillas.

—Aquí hicimos la tumba de nuestro maestro. Lo recuerdo tan claramente. ¿Cómo es posible que solo fuera un sueño? —habló preguntándole a la nada.

Ahora entendía mejor. Era tanta la soledad de su amigo que había inventado toda una vida en aquella isla en un sueño del que no quiso despertar. Pero, ¿era eso posible?

—Shun, ¿me contarás qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —preguntó Hyoga a sus espaldas.

Él solo bajó la cabeza en señal de resignación, entendiendo que lo mejor era avanzar y reconocer que todo había sido en extraño, real y hermoso sueño que nunca volvería a repetirse. Si tan solo…

Caminaron de vuelta a la cabaña y tomaron sus pertenencias, pues Hyoga había dejado la lancha esperándolos en el muelle y debía regresar pronto. Ellos le habían contado que volvieron a buscar a su amigo como había sido el trato, justo cinco días después, y que aunque lo esperaron un tiempo prudente, al no verlo decidieron marcharse, pensando que quizás él había decidido volver antes debido al extremo calor de aquel lugar. Más alarmado por sus palabras, el ruso había corrido desesperado por la isla, dándose cuenta del terrible lugar donde su amigo había sido entrenado. Buscó en varios sitios hasta que al fin encontró las cabañas, entrando en la más grande y encontrando la caja y el bolso de Shun intactos sobre la mesa. Más asustado aún, entró al cuarto y lo vio plácidamente dormido sobre la cama. ¿Plácidamente? Más bien, parecía… No quiso pensar lo peor. Le había prometido a Ikki llevarlo de vuelta fuese como fuera. Así fue como estuvo sacudiéndolo y rogando porque despertara de ese trance.

Caminando ya hacia la lancha, Shun no emitía ninguna palabra o pregunta y su amigo se sentía cada vez más culpable.

—Debí acompañarte —dijo al fin para romper aquel torturador silencio.

—No, fue mejor así.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si no hubiese venido pudiste haber muerto! ¿Has pensado en eso? —preguntó alterado.

—No iba a morir. Iba a despertar cuando mi sueño acabara —respondió Shun con una voz extrañamente resignada.

—¿Cuándo tu sueño acabara?

—Sí. Ahora que mi sueño acabó, sé que volver aquí era algo inevitable. Y aceptar que la perdí también es inevitable…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia y comentarla. Espero que esta nueva entrega sea de su agrado también.

Gracias también por sus comentarios por mis dibujos, siempre intento acompañar mis historias con alguno de ellos para darle más vida, por eso agradezco mucho sus comentarios n.n

Si se animan, déjenme su opinión para saber qué les va pareciendo esta nueva historia. Eso siempre es muy animador =D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	3. ¿Olvidar?

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**INEVITABLE**_

_**Capítulo 3 ¿Olvidar?**_

Lentos, así eran sus pasos mientras subía cada escalón. Quería llegar a la azotea para tomar un poco de calor en su hora de descanso. Aunque la primavera acababa de llegar, el invierno parecía haberse quedado en su cuerpo. Vestía un grueso chaquetón, guantes, gorro, bufanda y aun así sentía el frío colarse hasta su piel. Frotó sus manos y las acercó a su boca para calentarse un poco con su aliento, el que salió como un vapor blanco demostrando el frío que lo rodeaba. Al fin logró llegar a su destino, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el tan anhelado calor de los rayos del sol. Se acercó hasta la baranda, apreciando el panorama desde aquel alto edificio. Cerró sus ojos un momento para disfrutar del instante de paz que se estaba regalando en aquel ajetreado día de trabajo. El frío atraía gran multitud de personas hasta el café, por lo que el descanso había estado reducido los últimos meses. En parte agradecía eso, ya que no le daba tiempo de pensar y hundirse más en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Desde que había regresado de la Isla de Andrómeda, asumió frente a todos, la tristeza de su corazón, pero no así sus motivos. Ya no se esforzaba por disimular su dolor y no había sonrisas falsas. Simplemente se sumió en un luto tardío, aceptando que había perdido todo lo que lo unía a su lugar de entrenamiento y reconociendo que su alma se había quebrado tras todas las batallas libradas. Sus amigos al comienzo se sintieron perturbados por el cambio tan drástico en su actitud e intentaron forzarlo a contarles el por qué, además de querer saber qué le había ocurrido para tardar tanto en volver. Pero no lograron nada, pues él mantuvo su silencio, guardando todo el dolor en su corazón. Sabía que algún día su herida se cerraría y volvería a ser el mismo, pero necesitaba lograr eso sin ayuda, sólo así su recuperación sería real y no una careta para complacer al resto.

Disfrutando como el calor de los rayos del sol calentaba un poco su entumecido cuerpo, escuchó la puerta de las escaleras abrirse repentinamente.

—Así que aquí estabas —salió diciendo Hyoga—. Y yo buscándote por todos lados. ¿Cuál es tu manía de esconderte?

—¿Esconderme? Yo no estaba escondido, solo estoy aprovechando el calor del sol —le contestó sin mirarlo.

Desde que lo había encontrado en la isla, Hyoga no dejaba a su amigo ni un segundo, pues tenía el perturbador presentimiento de que lo que le había ocurrido no era algo normal y temía que ese episodio se repitiera. Pero Shun era escurridizo y siempre terminaba perdiéndolo de vista.

—¿Tienes frío? Pero si es un día tan agradable —le cuestionó. El Santo de Cisne vestía una polera manga corta, demostrando el gran contraste entre sus percepciones del clima.

—Es cierto. Aquí está muy agradable —dijo sonriendo al cielo.

Eso le bastaba a su amigo para calmar sus preocupaciones, ver aquellos momentos en los que su sonrisa era sincera, aunque fueran breves y escasos.

—Ya casi termina nuestro descanso.

—Tienes razón —concordó con él. Luego se giró para verlo y con seriedad en su rostro habló—. Hyoga, ¿eres feliz?

—¿Ah? —dijo confundido.

—¿Si acaso eres feliz?

—¿Feliz? —se cuestionó a sí mismo. Sabía que si Shun le preguntaba eso era porque su respuesta era muy importante para él. —Claro que soy feliz, después de todo vivo con ustedes, mis hermanos.

—Mmm… ¿y eso te basta para ser feliz?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué más me haría falta?

—¿Y qué haces con los malos recuerdos?

—¿Malos recuerdos?

—Las cosas que preferirías olvidar pero no puedes.

—Solo no pienso en ellas. Cuando pequeños tú me dijiste que no podría cambiar lo que había pasado con mi mamá, pero podía esforzarme por vivir como a ella le hubiera gustado. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Yo dije algo así? Era tan optimista en ese tiempo —dijo con el semblante sombrío.

—Pero, esas palabras fueron muy importantes para mí y lo siguen siendo hasta el día de hoy —se apresuró a hablar Hyoga para no perder el momento de confidencialidad de su amigo.

—Qué bueno que hayan sido consoladoras para ti… pero en mi caso no son suficientes.

—¿La amabas? —preguntó con cautela, esperando que él al fin le contara algo.

—¿A quién?

—A tu compañera de entrenamiento.

—Ah. ¿Amarla? No lo sé. Era mi amiga, me ayudó mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por lo que pasó en la isla —dijo. Prefería ser breve para no perder aquel momento en explicaciones innecesarias, aunque eso significara arriesgarse a ser totalmente directo en sus preguntas.

—Ni yo mismo sé bien qué pasó en la isla. Solo sé que pude comprobar que ella no estaba ahí. Entonces, lo más probable es que ella esté… —se detuvo, pues aún se le hacía difícil reconocerlo.

—Puede estar en otro sitio.

—No. Estoy seguro que no.

Hyoga lo miró de reojo, sabía que esa conversación se le estaba complicando y pronto Shun volvería a encerrarse en su mundo, impidiéndole descubrir algo más de su dolor. Por eso decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Al menos ella si te amaba —dijo en un tono un poco pícaro, provocando el automático sonrojo de su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó nervioso.

—Porque cuando llegaste con ella en brazos, aquella vez antes de partir al Santuario, no traía puesta su máscara. Y, conociéndote, estoy seguro que no fuiste tú quién se la quitó.

—¡Claro que yo no se la quitaría! —reclamó defendiéndose—. Aunque debo reconocer que esa no fue la primera vez que vi su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¿Acaso no sabías de la ley de las amazonas?

—La primera vez no. Pero, tampoco fue alguna forma de declaración de amor, solo fue por una apuesta —reveló apenado.

—¿Una apuesta? ¿Cómo ella se iba a quitar la máscara por una simple apuesta?

—Seguro ella nunca creyó que sería capaz de conseguir mi armadura…

Estaba impresionado de todo lo que había logrado conversar con Shun y deseaba que nada interrumpiera ese momento. Pero, como no todo podía ser perfecto, alguien llegó justo en ese instante.

—No puede ser. ¡Esta es la azotea! —habló una joven, saliendo por la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Se sacudía el cabello demostrando su frustración.

Hyoga volteó indignado, con la intensión de asesinar a quien había llegado. Pero, sus deseos se desvanecieron al notar que la pobre joven estaba completamente desesperada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Es que… e-estoy perdida —dijo resignada.

Ambos amigos la miraron confundidos. ¿Cómo podía perderse alguien hasta el punto de llegar a la azotea? Al verla más detenidamente entendieron su problema, era extranjera. Tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos redondos eran profundamente azules, aunque estaban cubiertos por unos lentes ópticos. Shun se sintió un tanto perturbado, pues sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de ella…

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a donde necesites —se ofreció amablemente el ruso.

—S-se lo agradecería mucho —dijo, haciendo muchas reverencias.

—No es para tanto —respondió Hyoga un tanto avergonzado, sacudiéndose el cabello—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Me quedaré un poco más.

—No te vayas a demorar mucho. Recuerda que ya es hora de trabajar.

—Sí lo sé. Voy luego.

Esperó que se marcharan para aprovechar los últimos rayos de luz natural que vería ese día, pues después de volver al café no saldría hasta que fuera de noche. Al menos, el frío de su cuerpo había desaparecido y se sentía más aliviado. Pero, ¿sería por el sol? o ¿sería por la conversación con su amigo? Agradecía que fuera tan insistente, porque a pesar de que siempre se terminaba escapando de él, su interés sincero le confortaba. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa y se giró para volver al trabajo.

Descendía por las escaleras sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta que alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. A la distancia pudo ver a una joven de largos cabellos rubios que caminaba rápido. Su corazón se aceleró, pues era tan parecida a su amiga. ¿Sería posible que fuera ella? Algo en su interior lo impulsó a correr para alcanzarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la perdió en una esquina. Se resignó. Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, debido a la conversación con Hyoga. Siguió caminando con lentitud, bajando por las escaleras mecánicas hasta el primer piso. Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó hasta el local que atendían. Iba tan distraído que no notó al ruso en el local de enfrente.

—¡Shun!

—¿Hyoga?

—Mira. La joven que llegó a la azotea estaba buscando justo este local.

Observó al lugar aunque ya lo conocía de memoria. Ese local había sido arrendado muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba cerrado al poco tiempo. Parecía que tenía alguna especie de maldición. Incluso llegaron a sentirse culpables de que fuera por la afluencia a su café. Por eso, era un tanto sorpresivo que justo aquella joven buscara ese local.

—Mu-muchas gracias por su ayuda. Disculpe las molestias —la joven seguía haciendo reverencias.

—No hay problema.

—Oh… es mi celular… pe-permiso.

El joven rubio se acercó a su amigo y ambos se quedaron mirándola mientras hablaba. De pronto, ella alzó su mano hacia el fondo del pasillo, llamando a alguien. Por inercia ambos se giraron hacia donde saludaba y se quedaron petrificados. Hyoga vio a una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos que caminaba decidida en su dirección. Shun se dio cuenta que era a quien había seguido creyendo que era su amiga. Realmente era muy parecida, a no ser por sus ojos que, al llegar a su lado, notó que eran verdes.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cuándo piensan entrar a trabajar? —gritó Seiya desde la puerta del café.

Ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de que su local estaba lleno y que era urgente que entraran a atender las mesas. Shun se giró para volver al trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo siguió. Se detuvo un momento y lo vio hablando con ambas jóvenes.

—Enia… este es el local. Este joven me ayudó —dijo señalando al rubio— Di-disculpe, no pregunté su nombre.

—Hyoga, a sus servicios. Si necesitan algo, no duden en buscarme. Trabajo aquí enfrente.

—Mu-muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Keira.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana —dijo la joven rubia secamente—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no confíes en extraños? —le susurró al oído.

—Pe-pero él fue muy amable.

—Ya no importa. Será mejor que veamos el local y lo que hay que arreglar para que empecemos a usarlo. Mientras antes, mejor.

—Hyoga. Es mejor que vengas —lo llamó Shun.

Mientras atendían a una infinidad de escolares y oficinistas, el ruso no dejaba de mirar hacia el local donde ambas hermanas habían entrado. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y una boba sonrisa no dejaba de adornar su rostro.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó el castaño al joven Santo de Andrómeda.

—Parece que se enamoró a primera vista —contestó sin ningún problema.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De quién?!

—De una de las jóvenes que están ahí al frente.

—De una… ¿cuál?

—Creo que la rubia. Ya conoces su debilidad.

—¡Ja! Tienes razón. Y ¿quiénes son?

—Ni idea. Hyoga ayudó a una de ellas porque estaba perdida. No sé nada más.

—Ah. Entonces, hay que averiguar —dijo maliciosamente Seiya, sobándose las manos.

Shun no le prestó mayor atención, ya había sido demasiada plática por el día y prefería seguir en su mundo oscuro y solitario, al que ya se había acostumbrado por completo.

_De nuevo estoy en medio de esta nieve eterna. Hace tanto frío en este lugar. No entiendo porque mi sueño siempre me trae aquí. Es tan difícil caminar en la nieve y casi no veo nada debido a la tormenta. Este sitio me produce mucha angustia, pero a la vez pareciera que lo conozco. Nuevamente veo a alguien en medio de toda esta soledad… debe ser aquel ángel. Aunque me cuesta acercarme, puedo notar claramente que no es ella… no… es… ¿June? Sí, es ella… su largo cabello rubio ondea al viento y su rostro permanece oculto tras su máscara._

—_¡June! —la llamo con desesperación._

—_¡No te acerques! —me grita._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te he buscado?_

—_Ya es demasiado tarde, Shun —me responde. Su voz suena tan triste, como a punto de quebrarse._

—_¿Tarde?_

—_Sí, déjame ir, por favor —me dice, a la vez que se despoja de su máscara, dejando libre su rostro. Sus profundos ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas, las que se apoderan de sus mejillas. Deseo tanto poder acercarme y consolarla como ella lo hizo conmigo._

—_¿Cómo te dejo ir?_

—_Olvídame, Shun, olvídame._

—_Nunca podré olvidarte._

—_Claro que lo harás. Es inevitable, porque el tiempo sana todas las heridas —me dice, mientras, entre sus lágrimas me esboza una hermosa sonrisa, tan cálida que percibo como la nieve a su alrededor se va derritiendo. Hago un máximo esfuerzo por acercarme y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla con mi mano extendida, su rostro cambia por uno muy preocupado._

—_¡Despierta! —me grita._

—_June, déjame quedarme aquí, contigo —le suplico._

—_¡No, Shun! ¡Despierta!_

—_¿Por qué? —no puedo entender el cambio en su actitud._

—_¡Debes despertar! ¡Ahora!_

Se incorporó en su cama, rodeado de aquel frío y la angustia en su corazón que lo acompañaban a diario. Era la primera vez que volvía a soñar con ella desde su extraña estadía en la isla. Parecía estar realmente preocupada por algo. Pero, no sabía si darle alguna interpretación a sus sueños o si tomarlos por lo que eran, simples e inevitables sueños…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Tarde, pero de nuevo estoy por aquí con este nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer y comentar este fic. Siempre es muy animador para mi leer sus palabras. Espero que a pesar de la tardanza, sigan leyendo la historia.

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_


End file.
